How To Train Your Dragon-Clementine Style!
by AshCashMustache
Summary: Clementine and Hiccup shot down a Night Fury, they just know it. When they find it they'll end it and be the heroes of Berk. if they see the injured Night Fury with a Timberjack helping him, they might just change their minds.
1. We Hit It!

My name is Clementine Drage and I am 15 years old. I live in the land of Berk with my dad Finn Drage. In Berk its practically winter all year, my village has been sturdy for Seven generations, but everything is new. We have hunting, fishing, and a beautiful view of sunsets, but there's always one problem. You know normal places have Mosquitos, Roaches, even rats, but we have…..

"Dragons", I looked out the window with my best friend Hiccup seeing nothing but a village filled with Dragons. We snuck out the door and ran down a path bumping into our neighbors.

"What are you two doing out?!"

"Both of you get inside!"

See how nice they are, note the sarcasm. I got a little separated by Hiccup and bumped into a slim muscular Viking, oh well what do you know, its dad.

"Clementine what are you doing, get inside now!" They say dad and his best friend Stoick who is chief of this village teamed up together in popping a dragons head off. Do I believe it? Yes I do.

"Are there any Night Furies", Dad questioned a Viking next to him.

"None so far"

"Good", Dad sighed with a look of relief on his face. I quickly escaped from him and met Hiccup at the blacksmith shed, seeing our god Father Gobber slamming away at a weapon. My dad, Stoick, and Gobber have been like brothers since they first started walking so me and Hiccup consider ourselves brother and sister.

"Ah!" Gobber exclaimed "I thought you two got carried off!"

I laughed while me and Hiccup put on our blacksmith aprons. "Who us? no way were way too tender"

Hiccup tried to flex, "They wouldn't know what to do with us"

"Really? I heard dragons always needed toothpicks", Gobber joked.

*BOOM*

Me and Hiccup ran toward the window seeing a couple of kids our age launching something then they came out of the smoke.

'Astrid… Fishlegs… The Twins and… Snotlout', I leaned on my hand staring at the boy of my dreams and also Hiccup's cousin. But he treated us like the rest of the village. Me and Hiccup leaned over the window wanting to jump over.

"Eh eh eh, you two better stay in here before you get set on fire", Gobber said dragging us back in.

"Ah come on we can do it, we need to make our mark", Hiccup pleaded.

"Oh you've two made your mark loads of times, just in the wrong places, plus I don't need your Father's feeding me to a Gronkle when you both get eaten."

"But-"I paused thinking, "Please just give us 2 minutes to kill a dragon, Gobber our live can get infinity times better, I'll be wanted for once"

"You guys can't lift a hammer", Gobber threw random weapons "You can't swing an axe… You can't even throw one of these!" A Viking in the window got hit by a weapon in the head making me cringe.

'Ouch'

I walked towards one of my inventions and tore the cover off. "Okay fine, but this will throw it for us", I pulled the trigger, gasping as it nearly hit Gobber.

"See now that's what I mean", Gobber took mine and Hiccups shoulder. "Look Clementine and Hiccup if you want to prove yourself stop being all of… this", He waved his arms around us.

"But you just gestured to all of us", Hiccup said crossing his arms.

"Exactly stop being all of you!"

Hiccup took a dagger and swung it around, "Your hiding both of our Viking power and there will be consequences"

"Why don't you start with sharpening that dagger"

"Night fury!" one of the Vikings yelled, "Get Down!"

Then there was a huge explosion that smashed three houses.

'Night Furies don't hide or steal and defiantly never miss, nobody has killed one of them before, but me and Hiccup were going to be the first'

"Clementine! Hiccup! Watch the fort", Gobber stared at us " and Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." He then ran out to fight with the others.

I and Hiccup grinned at each other and made sure Gobber wasn't going to return before grabbing our invention and running out to a cliff, ignoring the calls of our neighbors. "Come on give us something to shoot at, give us something to shoot at", me and Hiccup kept on chanting. Suddenly we heard another big boom and saw a dark blur seeing the most dangerous dragon attacking us and quickly launched the weapon. We heard a loud shriek and saw them go down to the ground.

"We- we hit it", Hiccup looked at me in shock and suddenly we cheered while hugging each other tightly. "Did anybody see that", I laughed both of us turning around. Then we heard a loud growl making us freeze and turn around slowly, only to be faced by a Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup spoke,

"Except you", we quickly high tailed it out of there with the dragon at the heels of our boots. Suddenly we were cornered until our Dad's tag teamed on the Nightmare and both punched it in the snout causing it to fly away.

Me and Hiccup looked up at our dad's and in unison said "Sorry Dad". In the back I saw the other teens staring at us. My dad grabbed me by my arms and started dragging me back to the hut.

"Wait dad you should of seen it me and Hiccup shot a Night Fury, really it landed at the same spot can't we go get a search party or…",

"Enough!" I flinched at his tone and looked down at my boots, Dad noticed this and softened up,

"No more Clementine, every time you and your friend walk outside of that forge disaster comes right at your tails"

"But daddy I'm a Viking if I see a dragon isn't it my instinct to kill it?" I asked desperately for him to listen, but instead he just walked away with Stoick leaving me and Hiccup with Gobber.

"Gobber we really hit it we just lost it", Hiccup tried to convince Gobber but failed.

"Sure you did Hiccup, listen you two no more, you both just aren't meant to be a dragon slayer", me and Hiccup just walked to our hut that our Dad's shared passing the other teens.

"Wow that was great", Tuffnut said sarcastically

"I never saw anyone mess up so bad", what I heard Snotlout say broke my heart and I made sure to show it when I looked at him, was that a frown I saw on his face? I'll never know because Gobber knocked him on his head.

'We shot down that dragon, and were going to find them'


	2. Not One But Two Dragons-The Talk

The next day me and Hiccup went to the forest where we saw the Night Fury land and we couldn't find it anywhere, even using the map we had of Raven's point, I was getting frustrated.

"This is ridiculous, some people lose they're Knife or helmet even, but we manage to lose a whole Dragon", I smacked a branch out of our way only for the results of it smacking me and Hiccup in the face.

"OW", we yelled in unison, but looked shockingly as we saw a Trapped Night Fury in one of our nets with a Timber jack that looked to have broken wings trying to bite off the net to help the black dragon and the net that he was tied up in also.

"We really did hit it Clem! and this is a bonus. We can take them both to our dads and be heroes", Hiccup exclaimed. We both walked towards the Dragons slowly and took out our daggers.

"You take the Night Fury and I'll take this one, Dad always hated Timberjacks the most",

"Okay", I responded and moved to the Night fury making it growl and snarl at me making me shake a little, I rose the dagger over the Night Furys head and declared,

"I'm not afraid, I'll kill you dragon and I'll take you to my Father and have him be proud of me, to be the Viking child he wanted!" The dragon stared at me with eyes that reflected me and closed them accepting its fate… But I couldn't do it.

"… I did this", I sighed and drop to one knee and started cutting the ropes that tied the Night Fury up. I almost heard Hiccup sigh in relief as he cut the ropes that tied the Timberjack. I guess he couldn't do it either. As soon as I finished cutting the last string I was tackled by the black Dragon and pinned to a rock.

"Clementine!" I heard Hiccup say my name and I looked over to see him pinned to the ground by the Timberjack. I looked up at the dragon with terror in my eyes. I flinched as it roared in my face, but then it nuzzled my cheek with its snout.

'What the fuck!'

I watched as both dragons attempted to fly away and then disappeared. I ran to Hiccup checking if he had any injuries, but not a single bruise on his skin.

"Clementine you wouldn't believe it, that dragon actually just stared at me and once the Night Fury left it went after him"

"That sure wasn't normal bro, I don't know why but I couldn't kill it, it's just once I looked into his eyes…"

"I saw myself", we both said in unison.

"… We best get back home, before our fathers sent out a search party", I said already walking back to Berk with Hiccup behind me.

* * *

><p>When we walked into the house me and Hiccup after a hug goodnight went to our parts of the hut, which was separated by large animal skin. So when you walk through the front door that's Hiccups and his dad's part of the house then there's the animal skin that separates mine and Daddy's side of the house so we go half and half.<p>

When I opened the curtain, I was greeted with my father staring at the fire place. I tried to sneak upstairs unnoticed, but as soon as I hit that second step…

"Clementine… Come here"

'Jeez how does he do that?'

I walked back down and went to where he was standing with his arms crossed. "Yes Dad", I rocked on my heels nervously.

"Wait Dad… I need to talk to you"

"So do I baby", He told me.

"I don't want to fight Dragons"

"You and Hiccup are training to fight dragons", we both said at the same time.

"What?" We asked in unison, we laughed and looked into each other's matching eyes. I look a lot like Dad, we both had Light Blue wavy hair, sun kissed skin, and Blue-Green-Brownish eyes that would remind you of a sunset, that's what Gobber calls me anyway.

"Uh you first", Dad said politely.

"No no I insist you first", I smiled at him while gesturing him to continue.

"Okay… starting tomorrow you and your god brother are starting Dragon training with the other teenagers tomorrow", My mouth gaped in shock and I started waving my hands.

"Uh Dad, I was thinking maybe I should just stay in the Forge with Gobber"

"Hey don't worry I believe in you"

"No I mean I don't think I want to kill dragons"

"You'll need this", He said clearly ignoring me while dropping an axe in my hands making me almost fall to the floor.  
>"Fine let me restate what I said, I can't kill dragons"<p>

"But you will kill Dragons"

"You aren't listening!"

"Look Clementine, When you carry this axe you carry all of Berk, You are a Viking, You walk, talk, and think like us, no more of all… this", I rolled my eyes as he waved his hands over my body like Gobber.

"But you just gestured to all of me"

"Do we have a deal"

"This conversation is very one sided!"

"Pinky promise me!", Dad exclaimed while holding out his long pinky, we haven't done this since I was eight, so how can I refuse?

"*Sigh*Fine", I hooked my pinky with his then crossed my heart with it and kissed my pinky while he did the same.

"Good! , Now me and the others are going to find dragon island, and Gobber will stay with you and your train mates, Be good!" He said walking to his bed.

"Ok… oh and Dad… here", I took a blanket that I made specifically myself which he won't know that had a whole bunch of cool designs and stuff and handed it to him.

"Becareful Daddy"

"I will sweetheart… Good night", He kissed my forehead and I ran upstairs to my room area similar to Hiccups and jumped on my bed while screaming into my pillow.

'I am so fucking dead!'


	3. Not All Dragons Go For The Kill

The next day me and Hiccup met at the forge to go to dragon training, we were both acting blah.  
>"… Hey, your dad talk to you too?", I half asked half stated.<p>

"Yeah", Hiccup sighed and started walking towards the training place with me walking right behind him, the walk was filled with silence and soon we were in front of the huge gate that protected Berk from the Dragons. We walked through the doors right behind the other teens.

"I hope I get some serious burns in training", Tuffnut told his twin.

"I think I want some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back", Ruffnut responded.

"Yeah it's only fun when you get a scar out of it", Astrid agreed.

'Okayyyyy'

"Yeah pain how fun, you gotta love it", Hiccup said to which I responded sarcastically,

"Whoopee"

"Oh great who invited them in", Tuffnut said frowning at me and Hiccup.

"Our Father's did, so if you have a problem with it as soon as they come back you can file a complaint", I snapped at him glaring holes into the back of his head when he turned our back to us. I felt eyes on me and I turned my head to see those beautiful blue eyes that I loved so much, I quickly put my head down blushing.

"Listen you all need to calm down!" Gobber then leaned down towards me and Hiccup, "Hey you two, your smaller and weaker so your less of a target to the dragons"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked at me as we started walking, "Gee thanks"

Gobber cleared his throat for his upcoming speech. "Here you will learn to kill many dragons, at the end of your training the village elder will choose who will kill their very first dragon in front of all of Berk."

"Hey didn't Clementine and Hiccup kill a Night Fury, so doesn't that disqualify them", Tuffnut said, I cringed as I heard laughter and specifically heard Snotlout's.

"Alright that's enough lay off" Gobber said then started naming off dragons we will be fighting and of course being interrupted by Fishlegs after every name of the dragon.

"Over training you will be battling the Deadly Nadder-

"Speed 8, Armor 16"

"The Hideous Zippleback"

"Plus 11 strength, times two"

"The monstrous Nightmare"

"Fire power 15"

"The Terrible Terror"

"Attack 8, Venom 12"

"Will you stop that!" Gobber yelled at Fishlegs and finished off with, "and The Gronckle"

"Jaw strength 8", Fishlegs whispered to me and Hiccup making Hiccup look at him like he was crazy while I smiled in thanks at him.

Suddenly Gobber started opening the gate that had a dragon inside,"Wait wait aren't you going to teach us!" Snotlout nervously said.

"I believe on learning in the job", Gobber spoke almost evilly and pulled the lever, then a Gronckle burst through the opening and headed towards us. "When facing a dragon what's the first thing you need?"

"A doctor?", 'Really Hiccup'

"Plus five speed", 'Of course Fishlegs'

"A shield", 'DING DING DING we have a winner go Astrid!' Of course fighting over a shield the twins got out first.

"Good! You know what else shields are used for, noises and lots of them, now get to it!" Gobber informed us and we banged our weapons to the metal of our shields.

"Every dragon has a number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five", Snotlout decided to guess.

"No six!" Fishlegs shouted proudly only to have his shield blasted when he cheered.  
>"Fishlegs out", that made Fishlegs scream and run off the arena.<p>

"Get out there Hiccup!" Gobber shouted at him. I ran towards where Hiccup was hiding and started tugging him with me to the dragon.

"Come on bro we can't seem too suspicious to Gobber you know he always eventually finds out these things, you got me?" I whispered to him.

"Right I got you sis"

"You know I'm moving into my parent's basement, you can come over and work out, do you work out? You look like you work out", Snotlout flirted with Astrid making me groan in annoyance, oh look at that now he's out, that's what he gets. J

Now it was just Me, Hiccup, and Astrid, soon we were all next to each other a small distance from the Gronckle.

"Well I guess it's just us", Hiccup said nervously laughing to Astrid.

"Nope just you", Astrid said like a bitch and rolled away. The Gronckle came flying at Hiccup, but to protect him I got in front of him and got shoved on my bum while knocking down Hiccup in the process.

"You have one more, Go!"Gobber shouted to us.

Me and Hiccup got up only for our Shields to be blasted away by the Gronckles last fire ball, immediately after that we were cornered and almost eaten by the damn dragon.

"Sunset, Hiccup!" Gobber yelled and ran towards the Gronckle pulling it from its mouth with his hook hand to its gate.

"Alright get back into your cage you overgrown sausage! Gobber then put the dragon inside the cage. "Don't worry you'll get your chance"

"Now remember everyone, a dragon will always…always go for the kill", Gobber said looking at me and Hiccup specifically.

'But… But they didn't.'


	4. Missing Tail Fin-Book of Dragons

"Now remember, a dragon will always go for the kill", Gobber's words came back to me.

"But you or the Timberjack didn't, why though?" I spoke to the dragon that didn't hear me from above the cove. Hiccup went to find the Timberjack that was with the Night Fury. I stared as the Night Fury tried jumping and crawling out of the Cove.

"I don't understand, why don't you just… fly away?" I whispered to myself. I took my sketch book out of my vest and started drawing him.

'Okay the head, body, feet, tail, annnnd tail fins', I drew the tail fins together, but did a double take at the black dragon and realized one of his tail fins were missing.

'That's why he's not flying, did- did I do that', guiltily I erased the left tail fin. I looked back down at the Night Fury and saw him stare at fish in the lake and shove his head in trying to catch one, but was unsuccessful.

'Huh… this just gave me a great idea'

* * *

><p>I met up with Hiccup at Berk and we walked back to the house while talking about the dragons.<p>

"… One of his tail fins is missing and I guess that means he won't be able to fly", I said to Hiccup while passing the plaza.

"The Timberjack has a tear on one of his wings", Hiccup responded. It doesn't mean he won't be able to fly forever, just that it probably hurts too much to try"

"Yeah maybe you're right… Hiccup I want to help them!" I said suddenly startling both of us. Good thing everyone was getting ready for bed.

"What? Sis you can be serious, it's bad enough we couldn't even kill them and now you want to help them that's not a really good idea", Hiccup said almost yelling.

"I know but Hiccup please, because of us those dragons aren't going to be able to fly anymore and if they can't survive they'll die then there wouldn't be a point in not killing them ourselves… Pwease", I added my famous puppy eyes to give my statement more effect.

"Uh fine, but if those dragons eat us I'm blaming you!"

"Yes, deal!" we started walking again until I saw familiar eyes spying on me and Hiccup about 3 houses down.

"Hey bro I'll meet you at dinner, I have some business to attend to", I gave him a quick hug and ran without answering his question on "what business". I turned the corner of the house I saw Snotlout at and bumped right into him causing me to land on my ass.

"Oof"

"Shit Clementine are you okay?" Snotlout asked while quickly helping me up which was very shocking might I add, you never see Snotlout helping anybody.

"Hey I saw you staring at me and Hiccup, What are you a stalker or something!" I said standing to his height.

"What! No!, it's just… You're avoiding me since the last raid and you're always with Hiccup, why?" He stated and asked.

"Since the raid?, Snotlout you and the others except Hiccup has been avoiding me since we were 6, Hiccup has been like my brother since the day I was born and he's been there before anybody gave a second thought about me and what makes it worse is that people think I'm an outcast because my last name means Dragon, but what about my dad?, I'm just like him and they respect and love him as much as Uncle Stoick it's not fair Snotlout that your allowed to avoid me but it's a problem when I avoid you", I ranted tears coming to my eyes. I ran away from him to where everyone was going to meet for dinner.

* * *

><p>When I got there I got rid of the evidence of me crying and sat around the fire with the others next to Hiccup ignoring his questioning gaze, about 5 minutes later Snotlout slowly walked up and sat between Astrid and Fishlegs. That's when Gobber started talking,<p>

"Now what did Astrid do wrong today?", before anyone got to say anything, Astrid answered her own problem.

"I miscalculated my summersault dive, it was sloppy and threw off my reverse dive"

"Yeah we noticed", Ruffnut said sarcastically.

"Hey don't listen to them, no matter what you were perfect out there", Snotlout said sucking up to her.

"No Astrid has to be hard on herself", Gobber stated. "Now what did Hiccup and Clementine do wrong"

'Oh boy'

"Uhhh they showed up"  
>"They didn't get eaten"<p>

"They were at the wrong places at the wrong time they never know where they're supposed to be"

'Thanks for summing that up Astrid'

"Correct, to be able to kill a dragon you need to know one", Gobber then slammed a book on the table all about dragons. "You need to live and breathe this stuff. Read the Manuel and good luck"

"Wait you mean read"

"While were still alive", the twins looked almost scared of the book.

"Oh I've read it 7 times, there's this dragon that sprays scalding water at its prey and one that buries itself-", Fishlegs was then rudely interrupted by Snotlout.  
>"You know what, while you guys go read, I'm gonna go out and kill stuff", He stood up and stretched then looked at me with eyes that made me feel crazy to think they looked sad. Then he walked away with the others behind him, so now it was just me, Hiccup, and Astrid.<p>

"So uh I guess we'll share", Hiccup said awkwardly.

"You read it, I already read it", Astrid then walked out after pushing the book towards us.

"I really don't know what you see in her Hiccup", I said while turning the book over.

"Psh and I don't know what you see in Snotlout", He scoffed causing me to blush.

"Shut up!" I opened the book after punching his arm and read the first lines.

"Okay dragon classification- Strike class, Boulder class, Sharp class, Fear class, and Mystery class.", I turned the page and Hiccup continued.

"Timberjack- This huge dragon has razor sharp wings that can slice through fully grown trees, extremely dangerous, kill on sight… gee that gives me a better reason in wanting to help it", He said sarcastically. I sighed and read about the next dragon,

"The Scauldron- This dragon sprays scalding water at its prey, extremely dangerous kill in sight", then we skimmed through the book.

"Kill on sight, kill on sight, very dangerous, kill on sight, very dangerous," Hiccup read.

"Geez is there anything that's not kill on sight in this damn book", I said annoyed. Once I turned to the last page, I gasped as the top of it said "Night Fury".

"The Night Fury- Size; unknown, Speed; unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. If faced with one, hide and pray it doesn't find you… ", After I read all they had about the dragon, me and Hiccup looked at each other nervously. I took out my drawing of the Night Fury I made and put it into the book.

"I'm gonna keep the book, I need to know more", Hiccup looked at me like I was crazy, but eventually nodded.

'I need to talk to Gobber'


	5. An Apology and a Dragon Named Toothless

The next morning in Dragon training I was bugging Gobber about the book of dragons while the others attempted to fight the Deadly Nadder.

"Hey so uh, I was wondering if there was a sequel to the Manuel or a pamphlet even…" I was interrupted by spikes lodging itself into my shield.

"Come on you two you're not even trying!" Gobber yelled to me and Hiccup. "Today's lesson is all about attack, a Deadly Nadder is quick and light on its feet, now you have to be quicker and lighter."

"I'm really starting to judge your teaching skills!" Fishlegs shouted to Gobber while running randomly from the Nadder.

"Every dragon has a blind spot, find it and hide in it!"

The twins ended up finding it, but of course started arguing. The Nadder got as annoyed as we were and launched spikes at the twins, causing them to fly back.

"So nobody saw or fought a Night Fury not even when it was sleeping?" I asked Gobber again.

"If anybody was to see a Night Fury let alone fight them, they'd never live to tell the tale Sunset, now get out there and focus!", Gobber said loudly obviously annoyed by my constant questions. I walked through the maze Gobber set up, but yelped when I was pulled and made contact with a strong chest, I looked up in shock realizing it was Snotlout.

"Snotlout what are you doing? the Nadder can be around the corner for Thor's sake!", I whispered loudly not wanting the dragon to notice us.

"Look I want to apologize to you okay, I never noticed how much me and the rest of the village really hurt you", He whispered.

"And Hiccup"

"Yea whatever Hiccup to, but I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to hurt you and I won't stoop so low into breaking you're heart again", We both looked surprised in what he said, I never thought he would apologize to anyone let alone me. He looked shocked at his own words. I blushed while looking down.

"… Apology accepted", I smiled at him and he grinned back while letting me go, together we walked down the maze.

"You think you can maybe apologize to Hiccup too?"

"Not a chance"

"Fair enough", we turned a corner to be greeted by Hiccup and Astrid bending down across from where the Nadder was. We lowered ourselves next to them and I watched as the dragon came towards all of us. Astrid was going to throw her axe, but Snotlout got up,

"I got this", He then threw the shield he had and all in all missed the dragon by a long shot. We all looked at him with annoyed looks.

"What? the sun was in my eyes, what do you want me to do block the sun?, I mean I probably can but we don't have the time right now", Snotlout said making me roll my eyes. That's when the Nadder knocked down the wall of the maze making it land on me, Hiccup and Astrid… turns out that somehow caused Astrid to land on Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed angrily.

"Oohh love on the battlefield", Tuffnut teased.

"Ehh she can do better", Ruffnut said making me shoot her a look.

Astrid finally got her axe out of Hiccup's shield and started bitching to all of us about how serious this was and that we were all acting like idiots. Well turns out... I didn't take kindly to that,

"You know what Astrid, the day I give a shit about your damn opinion on us is the day Bucket takes off the bucket on his head, so do us all a favor and stop acting like this training revolves around you", I got in her face then helped Hiccup up, everyone including Gobber "ohhhed".

"Oh so feisty, I like that", Snotlout said leaning towards my face making me blush, I took Hiccups hand and started running with him towards the house.

"I can't believe you actually stood up to her like that", Hiccup said in shock as I handed him a fish I pulled from the basket.

"It's true though, I mean I'll eventually apologize, but I don't regret saying it", As soon as I had my own fish I started walking towards the wilderness with my bro besides me.

"So what are we doing with the fish again?" Hiccup asked.

"If were gonna help these dragons then we need them to trust us, so were going to give the fish to them to show were not trying to hurt them"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Clementine?"

"Positive"

"Okay… whatever you say sis."

* * *

><p>Soon me and Hiccup split ways to go to the where the dragons were at. I walked into the cove trying to keep the slippery fish in my hands, I then realized the dragon was nowhere to be seen.<p>

'Huh where did he go?'

Once I turned around, big slit eyes stared back into mine, I gave a huge step back and gasped.

"Oh uh, hello there", he stared at me then averted his eyes to the fish in my hands. "Oh here you go", I held out the fish with both hands. He stared at the fish while walking closer, but growled at me causing me to flinch. I then realized I still had my knife and took it out making him growl louder, I dropped the knife on the floor but that wasn't enough for him. Then he nodded his head towards the lake, I sighed but complied and used my foot to throw the knife into the lake.

Surprisingly he sat down and looked at me with adorable puppy eyes with a softer expression, his slits turning to orbs. I held out the fish again and he walked closer to me and leaned his head towards my hands opening his mouth revealing… No teeth?

"Huh toothless, I could of sworn you had…" I was interrupted by the Night Furys teeth popping out of his gums and he snatched the fish out of my hands eating it whole.

"… teeth", I finished looking at him shocked, he looked at me and started sniffing very closely, I backed up a little and fell on my butt causing me to lean on a rock.

"Uh I don't have anymore, sorry"

Suddenly the dragon started making gurgle noises and soon I had a lap full of a slimy saliva fish body with no head. The dragon then sat back on his haunches and stared at me. I looked awkwardly at places before I looked at him again, he licked his mouth and I looked at him with disbelief knowing he wanted me to eat it. I sighed in defeat and hesitantly moved the fish to my mouth and bit into it. I looked back at him making noises to seem like I enjoyed it, but the gods sure as hell knew I didn't and I refuse to swallow it.

I nodded my head towards the Night Fury while holding out the fish to him. Then that was when he made a swallowing motion causing me to groan, but swallow all the while trying not to throw up. He looked pleased that I ate it.

"Thank you for the food sweetie, but I already ate why don't you eat the rest", I told him praying that he would and thank Thor he did. I smiled at him and looked curiously when he opened his mouth showing his gums and tilted the edges shakily.

'Is he… smiling at me?'

I got up slowly not to startle him and put my hand in front of me wanting to touch his snout. I quickly pulled it back though when he growled and his slits came back again, I watched sadly as he attempted to fly across to the other side of the cove and hit many sides of rocks on the way.

'Maybe I should name him, its rude to always call him Night Fury or dragon so let's see, he's black, has cat eyes, he's very deadly yet sweet and he has retractable teeth… Toothless yea I like that name. Toothless.'


	6. Best Day Ever-New Tail Fin

(Meanwhile with Finn)

Finn's P.O.V

I clutched the blanket my daughter Clementine gave me tighter around my shoulders. I wonder where she got it, it's very comfortable and warm and it smells just like her to, Vanilla with a smooth tint of mint. Me and Stoick were desperate to find the damn nest no matter how many times we weren't even close to it, I just wanted to keep my baby safe and secure with a no dragon village. I watched as Stoick ordered our men around the ship, I'm second in command but I wasn't in the mood I just wanted to go back home to my precious Clemmy.

"Keep going, it's near, I can smell it!" Stoick then walked to me and sat down. I looked at my best friend, he's bulky and huge as hell, then again what Viking isn't? Me that's who, I'm tall at 6'2 and I have muscles, but not as huge as a normal Viking's.

"You think our kids made any progress at Berk?" I asked him, why do I feel like I already know the answer?

"I highly doubt it, but who knows, maybe Gobber put them in their place, your daughter will do anything to please you Finn so who knows", He patted my shoulder and went back to ordering.

'Maybe…'

* * *

><p>(Back to Clementine)<p>

A couple minutes after Toothless went to the other side of the cove, I walked towards where he layed and sat down criss cross near him. I watched as he looked towards a bird nest and use his head to follow the bird that flew away.

'He probably misses flying'

Toothless then looked down and noticed me staring at him, I smiled and waved while he looked at me annoyed. He moved his tail in front of his face, revealing his missing tail fin, I looked at it and started scooting towards it and reached out my hand trying to touch his tail. Suddenly his tail flew back up making me shoot up and walk away casually while whistling.

I sighed and sat down on a rock after picking up a stick. I then proceeded in drawing Toothless. I guess he heard the sound of the stick sliding across the dirt because I felt him behind me, staring as I finished my drawing of him. I looked behind me seeing him walk to a tree on two feet and my eyes widened as he tore off a branch from the tree and came back to where I was.

I looked in amazement as he swirled and turned with the branch in his mouth, it caused the branch to draw into the dirt making curves and squiggly lines. Toothless looked at me in excitement to make sure I was looking and continued. Seconds later he finished and I stood up from my seat.

'Wow'

Around me was a maze of swirls and curves of dirt. I then stepped on one of the lines causing Toothless to growl at me, I quickly took my foot off making him purr, I repeated a couple times making sure he growled at me because he doesn't want his creation ruined and smiled at him in understandment.

I stepped over the lines making it to into some dance as I twirled and skipped over the lines. That's when I bumped into something hard, I looked up and realized it was Toothless, I gave a small step back and held out my hand to him again with my eyes closed. I felt my hand contact with something smooth and scaly, I opened my eyes in disbelief when Toothless met me halfway.

"Toothless", I whispered to him while running my hand on his snout. Obviously feeling my shock, Toothless backed away and sprinted into the trees of the cove. My hand stood in midair and I slowly put it down.

'I just connected with a Night Fury'

"Hiccup Hiccup!", I shouted while running to where we meet up. "I connected with him, I connected with Toothless!"

"Toothless! You gave him a name", He stated.

"Well yeah I actually touched him and I feel like we bonded, how about you?" I asked while walking.

"Well I gave the fish to the Timberkjack and he looked a little scared, when he ate it he nudged me to the floor", Hiccup said. "I touched him Clementine, he wasn't scaly or anything, but smooth like wood"

"Hiccup that's awesome, we need to give him a name… How about Woody?"  
>"Woody?"<p>

"Yep, you did say when you touched him he felt like smooth wood, so name him that"

"Woody it is then", the rest of the way I talked about what Toothless did and how he allowed me to touch him. Finally we got home and said goodnight. I sighed as I opened my window letting air into the house. I looked up and was greeted by blue eyes coming from the window next to the house across from mine. Snotlout raised his hand in greeting while smiling. I smiled shyly back at him and waved goodnight and walked to my bed blushing.

'Best day ever'

* * *

><p>The next night Gobber decided to give us all a small break and was sharing stories on how he lost his limbs.<p>

"And that's when he took my arm!" Gobber exclaimed while eating chicken. "And I can tell by his face, I was delicious, he must have spread the word because it wasn't an only month later when another one got my leg!"

The other "ahhed" at him in amazement while I smiled drinking from my cup, my godfather has the best stories ever.

"I am so mad right now, I will revenge your beautiful arm and leg by chopping off every arm and leg of every dragon I see… With my face!" Snotlout said causing me to giggle, we quickly made eye contact before Gobber spoke,

"Nah it's the tail or wings you need to get, so that it can't fly away, Everyone rest up soon one of you will kill the Monstrous Nightmare"

"It's gonna be me it's my destiny see", Tuffnut said.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs asked in amazement.

"It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark!"

"Okay I've been stuck with you since birth and you never had that", said Ruffnut.

"Yes I did you just never looked at the left side!"

While those three talked me and Hiccup sneaked out of the watch tower towards the forge, not realizing two pairs of eyes that belonged to Snotlout and Astrid were watching us as we left. As soon as we walked into the forge Hiccup and I went into blacksmith mode. I started looking for a nice set of light small pipes for the base of Toothless tail, Hiccup was looking for flat metals so he can shape them into parts of a wing to replace Woody's tear.

It took hours for me to create Toothless' new tail, and a lot of hard work too. These are the times that I'm happy me and Hiccup's job was to be a blacksmith apprentice. Hiccup already finished so I told him to go home and to be ready for tomorrow. Once I finished I carefully folded up the fin and tucked it under my arm.

As soon as I got outside I looked back and forth to make sure nobody was around and turned around to close the forge door, but as soon as I turned back to run home I collided into someone. I looked up and froze to see Snotlout looking down at me.

'Fuck me'

"Hey Snotlout what are you doing here so late?" I said grinning nervously.

"I couldn't sleep, what are YOU doing here so late?" He questioned back.

"Oh uh just doing some late night work, I've been working on something", I stammered

"Oh yeah, what are you working on?"

"Oh you know just some stuff Gobber has me doing", I looked at his face knowing he didn't buy it and this caused me to hold the tail fin tighter.

"Well I have to go, how about I see you tomorrow okay"

"Fine, but don't think this is over"

"Okay sure! Buy Snotlout", I ducked under his arm and jogged back to the house.

"Wait Clementine!" I stopped hearing Snotlout call me and suddenly I was pulled into a big hug and lips contacted with my cheek. I was beat red when he let me go and I couldn't say a word.

"I'll see ya later", Then Snotlout ran to the direction of his house. For a few minutes I just stood there, then turned like a robot and slowly walked home.

'Whoa, defiantly the best day ever!'


	7. Going For A Bumpy Ride-Eels are so evil

The next day I carried a basket filled with fish to the cove and I called Toothless with the new tail fin under my arm. When I turned around I was greeted with a curious black dragon staring at the basket.

"Oh hey sweetie", I smiled at him and set down the basket. "I brought you some fish". I then pushed the basket causing the fish to spill out with a gross sound.

"Okay that's disgusting, we got Salmon, Cod, and a whole smoked eel", as soon as I said eel, Toothless' head flew out from where the fish were piled and started growling at the eel. I picked up the eel confused and looked at Toothless, he hissed and flinched back startling me.

"Okay okay its gone!" I threw the eel to the side and wiped the slime off on my vest. "I never really liked eel myself"

Toothless looked pleased and then started digging into the fish, I sneakily walked behind him to where his tail lied.

"So you enjoy, and I'll be here doing some… Stuff",

I walked to his tail and put the artificial fin to his missing one. Yet of course every time I try to get near he would move his tail over, I tried but he did it again and again… and again. I huffed in frustration and straddled the base of his tail so it can hold still. I started buckling the new fin to the missing part of his tail while he finished the last of the fish.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile when Toothless finished his lunch he moved his tail around feeling something very different with it, it almost felt like… His fin was back. In shock Toothless realized he can fly again and started slowly spreading his wings which was unnoticed by his Clementine friend.<p>

* * *

><p>I did the last touches in buckling Toothless' tail fin. I looked at it to see what I should add to it and customize.<p>

"Huh it's pretty good, I mean it works", I muttered to myself not paying attention to what was going on behind me. Suddenly Toothless flew from the ground with me spreading out the fold of his tail causing me to yelp in fear, but then I realized something…

"Hey hey it works, it actually works!" I cheered in victory and turned his tail making him fly back to the cove. Toothless looked back at me and flicked his tail flinging me into the lake. The good thing is I wasn't hurt since the water broke my fall, the bad thing is that I landed in the deepest parts and I can't swim…

'Shit I can't swim!'

I started swinging my arms under water and struggling to get to the surface so I can inhale that beautiful thing called air. I opened my eyes seeing Toothless swimming swiftly at me and bursted to the surface with me in his arms.

I coughed and threw up water while rubbing my nose to get the water out of it. I breathed heavily against Toothless' chest and rubbed my now red eyes, Toothless made worried noises and started licking my face.

"I'm okay bud thanks for saving me, you're the best", Toothless purred in response and floated on his back with me curled on his belly.

"I Clementine Drage, one of the two worst Vikings on Berk has flew on a Night Fury, I mean it was only on your tail, but it counts right", I spoke to him and rolled on my belly with my chin on my crossed arms. He tilted his head at me and gave me a look.

"Okay okay no more messing with your tail… for today anyway", Toothless kicked his legs back to land and I fell to the ground in relief kissing the dirt. Once I looked up Toothless looked at me like I was insane making me laugh.

I looked at the sky and realized it was still too early for Dragon training, I wonder what Hiccup is doing with Woody, hmm what to do, what to do. "I think I'm going to get a little more shut eye before I go, I was up pretty late making that tail last night".

Then Toothless' tail wrapped around me and dragged me to where he laid and tucked me into his chest. He's such a sweetie. Toothless' heart beat lulled me to sleep.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes while yawning and sat up looking tiredly at the sky, that's when I realized what time it was.

"Shiz I'm late!" I guess I startled Toothless since he shot up growling. I quickly grabbed the artificial wing while hiding the eel in my vest and started running, I gasped when suddenly I was lifted by the back of my shirt by a confused Toothless.

"Oh yea sorry bud, but I'm late for dragon training and if I don't get there Hiccup will kill me", I gave him a quick kiss on the snout and ran once again without being stopped by Toothless this time.

* * *

><p>Once I got there I was only 4 minutes late, luckily I'm a fast runner. We all stood in line with buckets filled with water in it. We looked at them confused and then Gobber started explaining what we had to face today.<p>

"Today you are battling the Hideous Zippleback, water can stop the Zippleback if poured on its head. One head shoots out gas and the other lights it, your job is to figure out which is which." , Gobber gave us that smile again and opened the gate, instead of a dragon barging out from the opening a whole bunch of smoke did blocking our sights. Me, Hiccup, and Fishlegs teamed up after grabbing the buckets and slowly walked around formed in a circle.

"The Hideous Zippleback specializes in sneak attacks its teeth inject venom for pre-digesting", Fishlegs rambled… again

"Would you stop that?!" Hiccup whispered obviously annoyed.

"If that damn dragon shows any of its heads I'm gonna- There!" Snotlout and Tuffnut then threw the water at the horn they saw through the mist.

"Uhh, it's us you idiots!" Ruffnut exclaimed frustrated as her and Astrid appeared through the fog soaking wet.

"Wow you're butts getting bigger we thought you were the dragon", Tuffnut said to his sister.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that type of figure", that earned Snotlout a punch in the face from Astrid and Tuffnut a bucket to the nose from his sister.

Once Tuffnut landed on the ground he was swept away into the mist screaming. Ruffnut tried to go after him but was stopped by Astrid suddenly a tail swept Ruffnut and Astrid making her spill the water in her bucket, seconds later Tuffnut scrambled out of the mist.

"Oh I am hurt I am very much hurt!"

Now it was up to us to wet the dragons head, but which one is it? All in a sudden one of the dragons head came from the frog causing Fishlegs to panic and throw the water at its head, He got the water on… but it was the wrong head. The Hideous Zippleback's head shot fire at Fishlegs making him scream and run. As he ran he bumped into Hiccup causing him to drop his bucket of water.

'Oh boy, now I have to do this by myself'

"Oh gods, Clementine be careful!" I looked to the side seeing Snotlout staring at me with worry in his eyes. I smiled at him receiving a worried one back and turned around only for the other dragons head go face to face with me. I scooted back a couple feet and threw the water at the right dragon head… only to epically fail when the water completely missed the head.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" The dragon knocked the bucket out of my hands and growled at me.

"Sunset!" Gobber screamed for me while jumping over the platform, but he stopped as soon as he saw the dragon cowering away from me. I got close enough to the dragon so that it can smell the eel hidden in my vest. It shrieked in fear as I pretended to scare it back into the gate.

"That's right back you, don't make me tell you twice." I said while cheering in my head. I can't believe it works.

"Now think about what you've done", I smirked and threw the eel in the gate with the dragon and closed the doors. I turned back dusting my hands only to be greeted with awe struck expressions.

"Wow", Snotlout said amazed causing me to blush.

"It was actually scared of you", Ruffnut said with her mouth agape.

"Yea well are we done? We have some work to do, come on Hiccup!" I smiled at everyone and ran with Hiccup to the forge.

'Yes it worked!'

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS I know that in this chapter Toothless and Clementine are lovey dovy, but its like a dog and owner relationship. you cant tell me that people with dogs dont love they're furry friends like this. Also dont worry, soon theres gonna be lot of Snotlout and Clementine love.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	8. Jealous Dragon and Rule 1

"Wait your telling me, that you actually flew on him?!"

"Yes I just said that pay attention, and it was the coolest thing ever and the artificial fin actually works!" I exclaimed while making a buckle for the saddle I was making. "How about you, how was Woody?"

"Well he's fine I think he did growl at me when I tried to touch his wing but eventually he let me do my thing… He's really something else" Hiccup said taking the leather I offered him for the saddle I was making.

"So tell me again why are we making saddles? Cause you want to ride on Toothless back", He stated.

"Yep and you're going to lure Woody with a fish to mine and Toothless' cove so we can train them together." I said casually.

"W-w-wait what!" He looked at me with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope"

"Really!?"

"Well you like him right and besides don't you think it's weird that Woody even let you near his teared up wing without a little trust?" I asked him. "Maybe he likes you and trusts you more than you think."

"Oh so what are you the now, the dragon whisperer?"

"Hiccup don't make me kick your ass and besides Toothless needs me to fly, his artificial wing folds after a certain time and I don't want him getting hurt, petty please bro?", I gave him my best puppy eyes making him sigh in defeat.

'Yes!'

"Okay fine, but if I fall to my death and die in midair, I'm letting you know now I will haunt you for the rest of your life"

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>Finally after hours of work we finished and headed back into the woods. Me and Hiccup brought fish with us and went our separate ways so Hiccup can get Woody. When I got there I was greeted by a very happy dragon.<p>

"Hey bud!" I patted his head and threw the fish into his mouth receiving happy noises. That's when he noticed the saddle, he started sniffing it while circling me.

"Yeah sweetie this is going to help with your flying if you would just... hold still", while saying this I was trying to put the saddle on Toothless' back, but alas he would not keep his scaly ass still. I was literally chasing him all around the field.

"Toothless you get your butt over here right now young man!" I said breathing heavily. All I got in response was a splash of water in the face and dragon laughs, or what sounded like it anyway.  
>"Oh that's it!" I attempted to tackle him and finally got him to hold still enough for me to put the saddle on.<p>

"Okay, now all we got to do is wait for Hiccup and Woody." I breathed while sitting on a rock and grabbing a stick. Toothless tilted his head confused on the new names.

"Oh you remember Woody for sure, he was the Timberjack who got trapped next to you and Hiccup was the guy with me when we set you guys free, he's been taking care of Woody while I take care of you.", I explained to him, he nodded at the memory and looked at the drawing of Dad I was making in the dirt.

"That's my Dad, he's off with uncle Stoick on a… trip and some others. I hope he's okay." I didn't say anything about them wanting to find the dragons nest I didn't want Toothless to hate me. I then drew Gobber, Uncle Stoick, Hiccup, and my class mates explaining what they were to me. Last but defiantly not least I drew Snotlout and me with a heart around us.

"That's Snotlout my crush since childhood. He was also one of the ones who treated me and Hiccup pretty wrong, but he's being real nice to me now and he kissed my cheek and gave me a hug!, I think he maybe likes me now Toothless", I started getting all giddy as I looked up at Toothless.

"What do you think bud?" I asked grinning. I sure did get a negative response. Toothless growled but not at me, more like he growled at the drawing specifically the part of Snotlout. That's when Toothless took his claws and started slashing at the drawing.

"Toothless!" I exclaimed very confused, why would he do that. When he finished the drawing was a mess and the messed up part is that the heart looked like it had a crack going down the middle. To make it worse Toothless shot out a fire ball at the drawing causing me to gasp and jump on the rock so I wouldn't get burned. Yup the drawing was all fucked up now, no more heart and no more Snotlout in it, just a discombobulated me. Toothless nodded in approval and before I can say anything he turned his back to me.

"Hey Toothless what you do that for, It wasn't that bad!" he responded with a snort and still didn't turn around. I walked around him and looked into his now slit eyes, is that… jealousy I see?

"Oh my gods you're jealous aren't you!" I laughed in disbelief when he snorted and turned his head.

"You are! Oh Odin", I looked at Toothless again making him look at me.

"Toothless just because I might be in love with Snotlout doesn't mean I'm taking all my attention off of you, I mean you're still my bud right and let's be honest, if I were to ever have those type of feelings for you like I have with Snotlout that'll be the most weirdest, creepiest, and craziest thing ever", He nodded in agreement and huffed.

"I still love you bud okay and that'll never change", Toothless smiled at me and licked my face.

'Jeez who would ever think they'd have to deal with a jealous dragon'

* * *

><p>"Finally!" I shouted seeing Hiccup lure Woody with the fish in his hand. I raised an eyebrow as Hiccup baby talked the Timberjack more deeper into the cove, and to think he was so scared before.<p>

"That's it good boy", Hiccup then gave the fish to his dragon and pet his wing earning a purr. The two dragons ran at each other in greeting, I gave Hiccup his saddle and watched surprised as he strapped it on Woody with no problem.

'Aww how come Toothless wasn't so calm… It's not fair!'

"Okay you ready bro?" I asked him while climbing onto Toothless' back and sitting on the saddle after spreading out the new fin.

"Y-yeah I guess", Hiccup responded unsure and took his time getting on Woody. I took a deep breath a little nervously and patted Toothless' head making him purr.

"Okay go bud!" Suddenly Toothless zoomed into the sky with Woody right behind him.

"Oh gods oh gods!" I yelled over Hiccup's screams while desperately trying to hold onto something. I screamed as I slipped off the saddle and luckily into soft bushes and I heard a splash of water assuming Hiccup slipped off to.

I coughed while getting out of the bushes with Toothless helping me. I had a bunch of small twigs and leaves in my hair, I walked towards Hiccup as he walked out of the water with Woody next to him.

"Okay rule 1- When making a saddle to ride your dragon, make sure to install something to hold on to or you may die." Hiccup gave me a look as we took off the saddles, were gonna need to improve them.

"Soooo…. Same time tomorrow?"

*BONK*

"OW"

*Growl*

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys that's a little confirmation that Clementine is in love with Snotlout and that she will now be with either Hiccup nor Toothless, ive been getting messages of you guys wanting Hiccup with my girl or Toothless can transform into human im sorry but no i love the fact that Snotlout and my girl can be a couple i think he's sexy.<strong>

**OH ALSO the very last part was Hiccup hitting Clementines head and Toothless growling at him, Lol hope you liked it.**


	9. Dragon Methods

**HEY GUYS, sorry it's been forever since I updated but my family was and still are going through troubles and stress and I didn't have any internet until yesterday. I hope this chapter makes up for all those days, THANKS FOR WAITING LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Don't forget to Review and I don't tolerate with flames so if you have anything bad to say, keep it to yourself.**

* * *

><p>The next day me and Hiccup installed something to hold onto for the saddles and the flight went wayyyyy better than the last one. Today while on a flight, me and Toothless got separated from Hiccup and Woody and ended up in a field of sweet smelling grass. Turns out I slid half way across the field away from Toothless and I couldn't find him anywhere until I heard purring noises.<p>

'That has to be him', I worriedly push away the tall grass then witnessed the oddest but most cutest sight ever. Toothless was rolling on his back purring and kicking his legs like a puppy. I gave him a weird look before I realized something, I looked at the grass in my hand and came up with an idea. I quickly stuffed the grass in my pocket and got on Toothless as fast as I can before I became late for dragon practice again.

**20 MINUTES LATA!**

Now here I am trapped in a corner by the Gronckle again clutching on tightly to the grass. I was nervous that the grass wouldn't have the same effect on the dragon like Toothless, but I looked over at the stands where Snotlout was looking at me worriedly.

'Time to impress', before Gobber can jump in I rubbed the grass on the Gronckle's snout causing its eyes to widen and purr in bliss as it dropped down. I grinned in victory and looked up to meet the shocked eyes of my class mates and god father. I laughed nervously and walked away whistling while gesturing for Hiccup to follow me, as I walked with Hiccup I didn't realize Snotlout frown and snarl at Hiccups back.

* * *

><p>The next day me and Hiccup ran to the cove for riding. Toothless ran at me while whining and clawing at his saddle.<p>

"Aw honey bunny do you have an itch", I cooed and started scratching his back and the top of his head. Me and Hiccup laughed as he leaned into me, my hand reached his chin and I jumped when suddenly Toothless dropped to the floor sleeping while purring.

"…Huh"

**2 HOURS LATA!**

Once again here I am cornered by a deadly Nadder, I flinched hearing Astrid let out a battle cry and quickly started scratching the Nadder's cheek moving down to her chin. Thankfully she purred and the dragon slumped down into a deep sleep causing me to sign in relief. I got the same reaction by my classmates and my hand was grabbed by Hiccup and we quickly ran to the cove. Once again I didn't see Snotlout shaking in fury, receiving odd looks from Tuffnut which got him a punch to the face by Snotlout.

* * *

><p>The next day I laid against Toothless while Hiccup was playing with his axe sitting on Woody's back. The axe was glared at by the sun causing a beam, less than a second later I heard Hiccup yelp. When I looked up I saw that he was thrown off Woody's back as he jumped on the beam. Hiccup looked up with a curious expression and started moving the axe around making Woody chase the beam as it moved.<p>

"I have an idea", Hiccup said smiling at his dragon.

"Surprise surprise"

**MORE HOURS LATA!**

I snorted as Hiccup used his shield to guide the terrible terror into its cage using the glare of the sun. I looked in the corner of my eye at Snotlout who I haven't really talked to in a while since trying the dragon methods. His arms were crossed as he glared at Hiccup, he's probably mad at his cousin for out shining him. I saw Snotlout look at me causing me to turn my head and smile at him, he smirked back and started walking to me.

I was about to meet him halfway until Hiccup quickly grabbed my arm and started dragging me away from the dragon arena. Don't think I didn't see that flash of anger in Snotlout's eyes with a red face and steam coming out of his nose though.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN YOU HICCUP, FOR ALL WE KNOW (well I know) THAT COULD HAVE BEEN A KISS, SWEET BABY THOR.<strong>


	10. Bow and Arrow and a Kiss

**If you guys have not realized,**

**"This is talking" and**

**'This is thoughts'**

* * *

><p>The next day we had a day off from dragon training which was a relief, I was starting to run out of dragon methods. I sat at the fire place, seeing as it was a chilly night, drinking a beverage I like to call hot chocolate. I was alone because Hiccup had to stay working in the gorge I needed a break alone anyway. Although I really miss my Dad, even though I'm a loner when he's here, it's nice to feel the presence of someone you feel safe with and love very much.<p>

I twirled a piece of my hair in my fingers while roaming my eyes around the house. I looked above the front doorway, my eyes stopping at the bow and strap of arrows that were nailed into the wall. I looked down sadly from my Mother's weapon, I never met her or have any memories of her, but it sucks to not have a Mom. All the stories that Daddy tells me about her makes me wish I could be just like her… which probably won't ever happen.

'Wait a minute', my head snapped up back to the weapon while a light bulb flashed above my head.

'I got an idea', I jumped up on a chair and carefully grabbed the beautiful long black bow and shining gold and silver arrows.

'Maybe I can be like her.'

* * *

><p>I went to the corner of Berk where I sat up round wooden targets for what I was about to do. I took out one of the arrows and awkwardly positioned it on the string and pulled my arm back getting ready to shoot out the arrow. I tightly shut my eyes nervously while releasing the string and arrow. My eyes snapped open not hearing a thunk and heard a whistling sound. I looked up only to realize I shot the damn thing in the air, I watched it shoot down where a bunch of hay was.<p>

"BAAA!"

"Oh sorry poofy!", I shouted to the sheep after flinching when my arrow stuck its self into the animals booty.

"…Clementine?"

I turned around nervously after hearing my name, hoping it wasn't one of the villagers. I smiled in relief after realizing it was Snotlout. "Oh hey you"

"Hey, what are you doin?", He said after plucking the arrow out of the sheep's butt causing it to yelp.

"Oh you know, just doing a little practicing", I smiled while rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"BAAA"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY"

"I can see that's working out", Snotlout said sarcastically making me give him a look. "You want me to help?"

"Nope I'm managing just fine", I said crossing my arms.

"Sure you are, but that sheep's ass isn't, come on a little help won't hurt"

"…I guess not"

"Good now what your doing is not keeping an eye on the target, you shouldn't close your eyes while shooting", He explained while walking behind me.

"You have to hold the bow like this, and put the arrow in the middle of the string so it won't go flying anywhere else.", He moved my arms in the correct position while speaking into my ear with his front to my back causing me to blush quite heavily.

"Now pull back the string and arrow while taking in a breath, don't forget to keep your eyes open.", I did what he said trembling slightly as his warm breath hit my neck.

"Now… you let go", Snotlout whispered into my ear making me let out a breath as I shot the arrow.

**THUNK**

I looked up in surprise seeing the arrow lodged into the red circle on the target. I grinned in victory and turned to thank my crush only for his face to be right in front of mine, I looked into his blue eyes while he looked into my sunset ones. I gasped as one of his hands went on my waist and the other on my mid back. Snotlout gently pulled me into a kiss making my eyes widen in shock, but slowly close in bliss. I wrapped my arms around his neck while kissing him back, surprisingly his lips were soft and warm and he was a REALLY good kisser. The kiss ended after what seemed like hours but was only really 30 seconds.

"I-I gotta go", I told him grabbing my weapon and arrows.

"Wait Clem-", it was already too late as I disappeared from the moon light and into the darkness of my house.

Snotlout sighed while his shoulders dropped. He did a double take realizing Poofy the sheep stared at him while lazily eating grass.

"W-what are you looking at?!", Snotlout said with gritted teeth.

"BAAAA!"

"SHUT UP AT LEAST I KISSED A GIRL"

"BAAAA!"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT"

* * *

><p>YES FINALLY SNOTLOUT GOT SOME SMOOTHES, YAYYY<p> 


	11. Were Wrong

*THE NEXT DAY/MORNING*

Finn's P.O.V

I sighed as I lifted a crate off the ship. Once again they didn't find the Dragon's island and Stoick was as grouchy as ever.

"Hey Finn, Stoick!", Gobber's familiar voice filled his ears. Gobber saw the scowl on Stoick's face and frowned.

"Ahh I'm guessing no luck… again"

"Not even close, No matter how hard we try it's never there", Stoick said in disappointment.

"We'll find it soon man, it's just a matter of time", I told him while patting his shoulder and started walking to the house.

"Yeah, but the good news is both of your parenting troubles are over!", that made me pause in my steps as I heard those words come out of his mouth. Villagers that stayed behind ran past me congratulating me.

"Hey congratulations Finny boy!"

"You must be so proud!"

"Out with the old, in with the new, aye!"

I turned around and looked at my childhood friends in shock, I glanced at Stoick seeing he had the same exact expression. I walked towards them quickly with my mouth gaped open.

"She's… gone"

"He's… gone"

Stoick and I said at the same exact time looking at Gobber for answers.

"Well most afternoons yes, but I wouldn't blame them, they can't leave the house without getting swarmed by their fans, Especially Sunset".

I sighed in relief hearing Stoick do the same, but I can tell we were both very confused. "Fans?"

"Ahh yes, they both sort of have this way with the fire breathing beast, you should see Sunset!"

'My Clementine?….My baby?'

* * *

><p><span>Clementine's P.O.V<span>

"Okay position four bud… wait no three!", I tightly held the cheat sheet in my hands. Any slip up and I'm drowning in a freezing ocean. I moved my ankle to the foot holder, making Toothless' artificial fin to snap open.

"Okay its go time!", Toothless raised himself in the air making me whoop. I let go of the reins trying to fix the cheat sheet only for me to cause Toothless to tilt and bang into a pillar.

"Ahhh sorry bud", I told him and tried to fix the paper again only to run into two more pillars.

"Sorry, sorry!", I exclaimed only to get smacked by my Dragons ear.

"OW, I said I was sorry!". I sighed looking at the paper and decided to try different positions.

"Okay position four", I shifted my foot into a different position and then suddenly I felt the beautiful wind blowing through my hair.

"YES WERE DOING IT SWEETIE", I held out my arms only for the cheat sheet to slip out of my hands. "NO NO TOOTHLESS THE CHEAT SHEET"

The tone of my voice panicked Toothless and he swiftly turned causing me to slip off the saddle. "TOOTHLESSSSS"

Toothless roared in fear and tried to reach me since he was falling just like I was. I grabbed on to the cheat sheet and stared at it for a couple seconds before throwing it realizing I won't be needing it anymore.

I heard Toothless' worried roars and somehow he got close enough for me to grab a part of his saddle and lifted myself onto it. I moved my foot to open the artificial wing and gasped as Toothless flew up and started flying… like we were one.

"HA HA, were doing it bud, look at us were flying WOOOOOO!", I screamed in delight as Toothless spins in the air. Feeling my excitement Toothless roared in joy and spit a fire ball in front of us for celebration….

"Oh you have got to be kidding me", I huffed seeing the fire coming right back at us.

* * *

><p>I sighed while looking towards the laying down Toothless. We got caught in the fire and in the corner of my eyes I can tell the front of my hair was sticking up and I can feel ash marks on my face. Me and Toothless were able to rest on a tiny island and I was now leaning against his back while roasting fish.<p>

"Uh no thanks bud I got my own", I told Toothless who barfed up some fish for me to eat. Suddenly I heard the sounds of Terrible Terrors, I looked up seeing a whole herd coming our way.

I felt Toothless tense and growl while bringing his pile of fish closer to him. 2 out of 3 of the Terrors came onto the island and started fighting for the fish head Toothless threw up, but the third one specifically wanted a fish from my Night Fury's pile. The Terror got a hold of one of the fish's tail and started dragging it only for Toothless to snatch it back.

I smirked in amusement as the Terror growled at Toothless and seemed to start getting ready to breathe fire at him. Toothless didn't look impressed and shot a small fire into the Terrors mouth causing it to yelp and stumble around. I laughed as it stumbled my way,

"Hehe not so fire proof on the inside are you", I giggled while grabbing a fish. "Here you go"

I threw it at him causing him to smile and gobble it up. The Terror looked at me and seemed to smile shyly, the small dragon got closer to me and layed against my side while purring and sleepily snuggling to me. I looked at it in shock before lieing my hand on his side and petting him.

"Everything we know about you guys… is wrong"

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE<strong>

**HEY GUYS, this is a request from me to you, I have this obsession with the video game Sleeping Dogs and I love the relationship of the characters Wei with Winston or Wei with Conroy or even all 3 of them together, there is literally no stories on the internet about them being together, I also really want Wei to be the female of the relationship… Yes they are guys and I want them to be gay (To bad there really not) Anywhooooore I was wondering if you haven't played it, can you please check it out and If you have played it awesome, also PLZZZZZ MAKE A STORY FOR ME AND ILL TAKE A REQUEST FROM YOU AND ILL WRITE IT. No matter how hard I try I come up with great ideas for a story about them but they never come together so please make a story of these relationship and I promise ill pay you back with requests THANKS FOR READING I promise you'll love them.**


	12. What Am I Gonna Do?

I sighed looking through some drawings and plans I had of Toothless. After a long day I was still working in the Forge but gods was I sleepy, I tried passing time by drawing a Terrible Terror but found myself drawing random lines.

'Uh I'm so tired, it's been such a long day I think ill *YAWN* take a na-'

"CLEMENTINE!", I jolted up hearing my Fathers booming voice and desperately tried to hide all my drawing behind my back.

"D-Daddy, hey your back!", I yelped as I fell landing on my tush but quickly scrambled up to my feet smiling sheepishly at the weird look his matching eyes gave me.

"Soooooo… hoooow was your trip?!, uh Gobber or Uncle Stoick isn't here if-"

"I'm not looking for them, I was looking for you actually… You've been keeping secrets from me little girl"

"Uh…What?", I said looking at him with a confused look as he stared me down.

"How long do you think you can really keep them from me, you find out about everything in this island when your second in command", He stated more than asked.

'What is he-… ohhhh shit'

"Oh Dad I'm sorry I meant to tell you about the whole Dragon-"

"SORRY?, IM DAMN PROUD OF YOU", He laughed while bringing me into his arms and lifting me up in his arms.

"Wait ….you're not mad?"

"MAD, Odin Clem I was hoping for this, and it only gets better!",Dad said throwing his hands in the air. "Wait until you put your first Gronckles head on a pike, oh what a feeling!"

'HUH?!'

"Wait Daddy I do-"

"And to think I almost lost hope in ya, Tomorrows your big day when you go against The Monstrous Nightmare!"

'Gee and to think he's supposed to always have faith in me', I thought

"Hey and….", Dad went towards his cabinet and pulled out a small Viking helmet. "I want you to have it, I wanted to wait till tomorrow but I didn't have the patience. This used to be your mothers", He said giving it to me.

I held the helmet tightly to my chest as tears came to my eyes. What was I supposed to do? I can't kill a dragon let alone a Nightmare… I don't even want to…

"Thank you Daddy, I love it", I whispered

"And I love you baby, now get some rest, you got a big day tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and went to his room.

* * *

><p>I laid in my bed holding the helmet close to me while praying to all the gods to help me somehow. Did I really need to kill a dragon so my Father can be proud of me and tell me he loves me? What about Toothless?...<p>

…What am I gonna do…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guy i am so so so sorry for the long wait, i really have no excuse but the story will be over soon and i wont make u guys wait so long sorry the chapter isnt so interesting,but i will post one up tomorrow i promise.<strong>

**Oh go follow me on Instagram= _ashcashmustache _is my name.**

**Or friend me on Facebook=_ Ashley Colon _ is my name, my photo is in greyy and im blowing a kiss and im wearing glasses lol or just look at my profile pic on here its the same one **

**ANYWHORE LOVE YA AND REVIEW**


	13. Oh I Am So-

**MORE SNOTLOUT LOVING, AND THIS IS A PRETTY LONG CHAP,**

**WARNING-HEATED MAKE OUT SESSION**

* * *

><p>"CLEMMY MY BABY ITS TIME TO WAKE UP TODAYS YOUR BIG DAY!"<p>

Yep, today is a big day. I'm going be forced to fight more dragons, go against Astrid, make myself lose just because I can't kill a dragon while making a fool out of myself in front of the whole village including the love of my life (Snotlout) and go from Clementine the Useless to Clementine the Epic Fail of the Second in Commands Daughter. Long title? Yeah I know and soon all of Berk will be using it.

"CLEMENTINE!"

"IM COMING DADDY JUST GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES TO UH YOU KNOW DO GIRL STUFF" god that's embarrassing to say to your father…

"OKAY HURRY UP THOUGH"

* * *

><p>I clenched my Bow and Arrow nervously as I heard loud chatter outside, why did I think that not all of the villagers would show up? Of course they all would come, they're expecting me to win and once I don't ill disappoint my Dad and he'll defiantly then lose all hope in me. Great.<p>

"Hey Clem, you look exhausted", Hiccup said making me jump, surprised he just popped out of nowhere.

"And a lot jumpier too", He grinned

"Well what do you expect? You think I wanna take out the dragon, Hic I don't know what to do, I don't want to slay dragons, I'd rather train them, they aren't bad just misunderstood just-just like…", I rambled wanting him to finish off my rant.

"Yeah I know, just like us. But you got it worse than me, Dad is just happy to know I "took down the dragons", he's not even upset I'm not going for the Nightmare, but look on the bright side Sis, your Dad will be real happy", Hiccup said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well Bro, once in awhile you need to think about what makes yourself happy and not think of what makes others happy", I shrugged off his hand and stepped forward to the gate resting my arm and head against it with a stressed sigh. "I'm gonna let Astrid win Bro, I can't hurt that Gronkcle without feeling hurt while doing it."

Hiccup sighed and smiled sadly, "Okay Sis whatever you want… I'm with you every step of the way"

I heard him walk away and a horn started warning that the fight was going to start soon. I shrugged my bag of arrows over my shoulder and plopped my helmet on my head, ready to make the biggest embarrassment ever. Before I can walk out in the arena I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey wait Clementine!", I looked back seeing Snotlout jogging towards me causing my heart to beat faster. I quickly put on a fake smile and met him half way.

"Hey uh, good luck I mean I know you most likely won't need it, but just know it's your name that'll come out of my mouth when were cheering", Snotlout said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

'Oh man this just makes everything so much better, note the sarcasm'

"Oh thanks Snotlout that actually means a whole lot to me", I said letting out a true smile.

"Yeah no problem I mean who wouldn't appreciate some good luck from Snotlout the Great", He said smirking making me roll my eyes smiling.

"Sure, whatever you say Snotlout the Loser", we both slightly laughed for a few seconds, Snotlout suddenly lost his smile making me look at him worriedly.

"Clem about that kiss…"

'Oh that's why he's so nervous'

"I'm sorry I just dropped it on you I shou-" Before he finished I jumped on my tippy toes planting a kiss on his lips. He paused in shock before wrapping his arms around my waist and deepening the kiss, causing me to wrap my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue touch my lips making me moan and open my mouth, welcoming his tongue. My hand started playing with his hair while his thumb rubbed circles on my lower back as our tongues wrestled for dominance, it was really getting heated.

"AHEM", I and Snotlout jumped apart in panic when my lovely Godfather interrupted our kiss. I laughed as Gobber had his hand covering his eyes.

"Are you two done swapping spit, it's time for the battle now!", Gobber exclaimed while grinning.

"Uh yeah I was just leaving Gobber, thanks", Snotlout glared at Gobber for interrupting the best moment of his life. He looked down at me not knowing what to say, but instead kissed my cheek and walked towards the stands.

I blushed as me and Gobber walked to the gate, but quickly scrunched my nose in anger as Gobber chuckled at me with a wink and elbowed me in the ribs.

"Oh hush you!"

"This is it Sunset, the best moment of your dragon slaying career", He said opening the gate. When I walked out the crowd erupted into cheer and I looked up quickly seeing my Dad looking at me with such admiration. Ah no.

I glanced at Astrid who had a frown on her lips. I felt really bad, she deserves to be cheered at, not me. I'm just…. A failure.

"Um good luck and I'm sorry I snapped at you before", I told her guilt laced in my voice.

Astrid's face softened and softly spoke, "You don't need to apologize, but I'm sorry to, and good luck."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GET READY FOR THE EPIC BATTLE BETWEEN MY GIRL CLEMENTINE DRAGE AND ASTRID HOFFERSON AGAINST THE UGLY GRONCKLE DRAGON"

'They are actually very cute Daddy.'

"AND BEGIN", Soon the gate opened and the Gronkcle came barreling itself into the arena ready to go against anything. I yelped as it shot to me first and ran around as Astrid tried to hurl her axe at the poor creature. I found myself pinned to the wall by the dragon,

'I-I don't know what to do', I looked up to my classmates seeing genuine worried looks on their faces, especially Hiccup, then towards my Dad who looked like he was about to stop the fight. I sighed and gave a look to Astrid who was running our way,

'I'm sorry Astrid', I quickly scratched the Gronckles sweet spot making it purr and drop to the floor. Everything paused including Astrid's sprinting. Everybody looked shocked but with joy, I nervously looked around before attempting to walk away.

"I-I need to go to-"

"GO WHERE AGAIN", Astrid roared looking very annoyed.

"Shh its time for the elder to choose", Gobber said.

Astrid calmed down and smile at Gothi. Gobber raised his hand over Astrid head, but Gothi quickly frowned and shook her head making Astrid frown. Gobber then put his hand on my head causing Gothi to smile and nod in agreement.

'Oh no, what did I do?'

The crowd cheered in delight as I was chosen to slay the Monstrous Nightmare. My Dad ran at me and lifted me on his shoulders as the whole village crowded around me.

"YOU DID IT CLEMENTINE YOU GET TO KILL THE MONSTOROUS NIGHTMARE", Fishlegs cheered to me.

"Wow this is great thanks everybody I'm so excited; oh I am so-…"

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW<strong>


	14. The Dragons Nest-I'll Take Care It Okay?

"…Leaving come on Toothless we are leaving come on", I said as I put down a bag of my things by Toothless and Woody.

"Wait Clementine you can't leave, what about your Dad,Gobber, and my Dad?... WHAT ABOUT WOODY AND ME?", Hiccup said following me while ranting.

"Look Hiccup I can't kill the Nightmare okay, I'm just not that type of person and neither are you!", I said while putting the saddle on a confused Toothless' back."The best option is to run away and actually live a free life with no judgment."

"…Fine….Then I'm coming with you!"

"What!", I shouted and at the same time Woody made a surprised noise that was similar to a "WHAT" at what his trainer said.

"Bro you can't be serious!, your good, your Dad is happy with having the idea that you "Took down the Dragons" in training. You don't need to do this, live your life!"

"But… were a team Sis, you're the only one who was nice to me when we were little and even if my Dad is happy, FOR NOW, He'll want me to kill dragons more and like you said…I'm not about that life", Hiccup declared with tears in his eyes causing mine to soften. While Hiccup did his speech we didn't realize our dragons quickly hiding in the trees.

"Okay Hic…. You can come with, just when we go-"

"Go where exactly"

"GAHHH",me and Hiccup jumped hearing someone speak and quickly turned around seeing Astrid sitting on a rock while cleaning her axe with a devilish look on her face. Oh sugar honey iced tea.

"I-I uh, we uh"

"Ya know nobody gets as good as you guys are now when they used to be completely useless(How Sweet Astrid), I wanna know your secret", she hopped off the rock and held her axe in a threatening way."Have you been studding or is someone training you, huh, what's this?" Astrid held up the wing of Hiccups shoulder cloth that I created for us to specially go flying.

"Oh yeah you got us, we've been knitting clothes and making outfits, go ahead take me away I'm guilty", Hiccup ranted but Astrid took his wrist and pulled it backwards making him yelp.

"Why would you do that!?", He said

"That's for lying to me", Astrid then poked him hard in the stomach with the handle of her axe. "And that's for everything else". She then gave me a glare making me put my hands up in surrender, I don't feel like getting hit in the stomach okay guys?, this isn't the right time of the month. That's when I heard two different growls and I knew exactly who they belonged to.

'Today just isn't a perfect day is it'

Toothless and Woody then burst through the trees growling at Astrid. Woody pulled up Hiccup who was getting tired of being manhandled, while Toothless wrapped his tail around me and sitting straight up while growling.

"Why are you guys not scared!", Astrid shouted while aiming her axe at my Night Fury.

"NO NO NO ITS OKAY", I flailed my hands at her trying to get out of Toothless' grip only to epically fail. Luckily Hiccup was able to stop her.

"Its fine you just scared them!", He told her while petting Woody's wing.

"THEM? WHOS THEM?", She said looking at us like we were insane. (Which we completely are)

"Uh toothless this is Astrid, Astrid this is Toothless", I explained finally getting out of his grip. As soon as I introduced then Toothless snarled while baring his teeth at her.

"Um right Astrid this is Woody, he's my uh… dragon", Hiccup said nervously not knowing how to explain it to his crush.

"YOUR dragon!" She looked at us with a weird face.

"I promise there not that bad, there just like us really", the next look she gave was towards me.

"YOU TWO ARE CRAZY!"(Did we not just go through this ) anyways Astrid ran away… right towards the village.

"Hey she's your Girlfriend, you go stop her", I told Hiccup when he gave me a scared look, but blushing when I called Astrid his Girlfriend. He looked at Woody who was giving him a look that he obviously didn't care what Astrid did.

"Nu uh you are coming with me!", Woody let out a huff but complied with his trainer wishes and flew towards Astrid with Hiccup on his back.

"Well isn't this such a lovely day bud, I'm supposed to kill a Nightmare, then tried running away only to be held back by my best friend who wanted to come only for his Girlfriend to hold back more time then find out we have you and Woody hiding in a cove and now we have to wait for Hiccup to stop Astrid from telling the whole village our secret…. Wonderful", I ranted to my dragon only for him to stare at me with a bored look as I spoke.

Suddenly Toothless' round pupils went into slits as there was a rustle in the bushes by me. I gasped in fear hoping it wasn't a villager while Toothless ran to the bush quickly pulling out the intruder. Wait a minute….. Is that… ah shit.

"AHHH THOR DAMMIT LET ME DOWN YOU TERRIBLE TERROR ON STEROIDS."(Not exactly sure if they got that in Berk, but in my story there is)Toothless lifted his body up only to show that he had grabbed Snotlout by the back of the shirt.

'Just what I needed'

"SNOTLOUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!", I shouted in panic. Wait a minute…. Toothless doesn't like Snotlout. Uh oh.

Snotlout screamed as Toothless threw him into the deepest part of the lake. Toothless then started doing his dragon laugh as I held my hand over my mouth holding in my giggles. 5 seconds later Snotlout burst through the surface sputtering and flailing like a mad man…. That just got thrown in a lake. Snotlout made it to land breathing hard as hell.

"THOR DAMMIT….Why did it do that?!", He said finally calming down.

"Um because he doesn't like you and I kind of gave him permission to?", I said nervously playing with my hand. "And by the way HE is not an it, HE is a boy… and uh my….dragon….sorta"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!",Snotlout shouted making Toothless stiffen ready to attack if he had to.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING WITH HICCUP THIS WHOLE TIME AFTER PRACTICE?, PLAYING WITH YOUR FUCKING PET DRAGON!"

"Uh…. No", Snotlout gave me a look before looking back where Berk was then at Toothless then at Berk. I think he finally realized he was face to face with a Night Fury one of the most dangerous Dragons out there. So of course just like Astrid, Snotlout sped towards the village.

"aaaaaaaand there he goes", I sighed before closing my eyes in frustration. "Alright bud come on we need to-", when I turned around I saw Toothless shrug his shoulders with a bored look and started drinking the water from the lake.

"Nope nah ah you are coming with me mister and that's that I'm doing this for your sake dude!", I told him crossing my arms with a stern look. Toothless groaned before allowing me to climb on his back.

It took us two minutes to finally find the boy I love still running looking soaking wet.

"There he is Toothless… hang him from a tree or something.", Toothless plucked up Snotlout by his shirt causing him to scream and hung him by his shirt collar on the very tall tip of the tree.

"DAMMIT CLEMENTINE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE RIGHT NOW", He said pulling himself up on the branch tightly clutching on to it.

"Only if you give me the chance to show you that what we know about dragons is all wrong. All you have to do is let me show you!", I exclaimed to him while holding my hand out to him.

"I won't be going anywhere with you!", Snotlout shouted giving me a look.

'ouch that hit the heart'

"FINE THEN I GUESS YOU DON'T MIND IF I JUST LEAVE YOU UP HERE", I shouted back having Toothless fly slightly away from the tree very slowly.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT", I grinned in triumph hearing him call back to me before flying back to him.

"Just a moment of your time Snotlout that's all I need", I told him softly holding my hand out again.

"Fine just take me off the tree…. And I'm not sorry", Snotlout cautiously got on the harness behind me.

"Alright Toothless take us down…. Slowly", Toothless smirked before slowly flying off.

"See this isn't that bad- WOAHHH", Before I can look at Snotlout Toothless zoomed really high into the sky going as fast as he can. Snotlout obviously shocked by the sudden change started screaming in fear with his hands in the air.

"HEY HEY TOOTHLESS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?, WERE SUPPOSED TO GET HIM TO LIKE US REMEMBER"(I'm pretty sure he's into you Clemmy my love), I shouted while leaning over the handle trying to look at him.

All Toothless responded to me was twirls and spinnings in the air. This of course caused Snotlout to scream louder much to the Night Furys enjoyment.

"And now he's spinning, thanks for nothing you useless reptile", I said with a straight face. Snotlout then held tightly onto my waist as Toothless started spinning downward into the ocean.

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry! just get me off of this thing", He said hiding his face into my back causing me to blush.

Hearing his apology, Toothless spread his wings right before we hit the water and started softly and slowly gliding in the air causing me to sigh in relief and Snotlout to gasp, yet still tightly hold onto me. I felt him slowly lift his head and look around him in shock. The sight was breath taking and I softly smiled as I saw him touch the clouds above us and smile. Toothless than softly glided down showing the breath taking sight of the village. Toothless pointed his eyes at me smiling when he saw Snotlout put his head on my shoulder.

"Alright ill have to admit. This is pretty cool. It's awesome… HE'S awesome.", Snotlout said looking down at Toothless and running his hand along his side.

"So what now… Clementine your final exam is TOMORROW your gonna have to kill a dragon", He said whispering the last part into my ear. We didn't see Toothless getting nervous or his eyes start going into slits. Before I can speak Toothless swiftly flew side wards while going down.

"Toothless what's the matter?, What's going on?", I asked. A Monstrous Nightmare appeared next to us making me tell Snotlout to get down so we couldn't be seen. Seconds later more dragons appeared around us.

"Uh Toothless you have to take us out of here bud", I told him placing my hand on his head only for him to shake it off.

I looked around again seeing dead animals and fish being held by the dragons. "It looks like there hauling in there kill."

"Uh then what exactly does that make us?", Snotlout said making his grip on me tighter. I didn't even know myself, but Toothless started flying towards what looked like a volcanoes and went through holes along with the other dragons causing me and Snotlout to yelp at the swift turns. Oh my god… this is the dragons nest.

"What my Uncle and Father would give to find this"

"Pssst Clementine", I looked to the side seeing Hiccup on Woody with Astrid sitting behind him.

"Hiccup what's going on!", I whispered shouted at him.

"I have no idea all I know that where our dragons led us to is the Dragons nest!"

"Yeah I kinda figured that out!", all the dragons started dropping their kills into the giant opening under us as Toothless and Woody hid us behind some rocks. A gronckle did the procedure of coughing up a fish bone and dropped it where the opening was. Suddenly there was a loud roar and a HUMONGOUS and I mean fucking huge Dragon snapped up and swallowed the Dragon whole.

"What is that?", Astrid whispered really low.

"Holy shit", I heard Snotlout say….. pretty loud(Bad thing to do babe). I'm pretty sure the thing heard him because it opened one of its many eyes right at us.

"O-okay Buddy you gotta get us out of here", I told Toothless before the Huge dragon snapped its teeth at us. Toothless quickly zoomed out of the hole followed by Woody and many other dragons. The beast almost got Woody, but ended up grabbing a Hideous Zippleback (Sad Face. Poor 2-headed dragon)

* * *

><p>Both dragons succeeded in getting us back to the cove. Hiccup and Astrid on one side and Me and Snotlout on the other.<p>

"Clementine you said we found the dragons nest. What we've been trying to find this whole time. Come on we need to see Stoick.", Snotlout said hopping off of Toothless making me panic.

"NO WE CANT. If we tell him, my Dad will find out about Toothless and kill him and I don't wanna risk that"

"Wait are you serious!, Clem it's the DRAGONS NEST, we can finally stop dragon raids and you wanna keep that to protect your dragon, are you serious?!", Snotlout said looking at me with a "Are you Insane" look.

"…..Yeah I am serious." I told him looking him with a serious expression causing his angry one to soften.

"….Okay… what do you expect us to do?" He asked me. I heard Astrid ask Hiccup the same question. He answered "Give Clementine till tomorrow she'll figure it out", I sighed knowing it's me who had to fix this.

"Yeah just… wait till tomorrow"

"But you have to kill the Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow… Clementine you beat Astrid", Snotlout told me.

"Just… believe in me okay", I said feeling my eyes sting with tears.

"Okay…", Suddenly he pinched my cheek really hard causing me to yelp, all the tears gone away. "That's for kidnapping me and hanging me on a tree!"

I gave him a look of disbelief and looked back at Toothless who just nudged his head back towards Snotlout making me turn around. As soon as I did Snotlout pecked my lips making me gasp. He smiled at me then ran back towards the village.

"THAT WAS FOR THE AWESOME RIDE", He shouted only for me to hear him yelp as he tripped over some bushes and rolled down a hill. I giggled while still holding my pinched cheek. I glanced at Toothless as he came up next to me while smirking.

"W-What are you looking at?!"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS IM REAL SORRY SNOTLOUT SEEMS OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER AND UH... SMARTER THEN HE SHOULD SOUND ITS JUST REALLY HARD BECAUSE CLEMENTINE HAS TOOTHLESS AS HER DRAGON AND IT HAS TO BE BASED ON THE MOVIE SO SNOTLOUT DID ALOT OF THINGS TO WHAT ASTRID DID, BUT LETS JUST PRETEND ASRID DID DIFFERENT THINGS, OKAY?. OTAY<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	15. Getting Founded Out

"Oh man I feel like shit", I told Hiccup while rubbing my forehead in complete stress. Hiccup sighed before rubbing my back.

"Maybe you should have slept in your bed other then the cove floor." He said making me roll my eyes.

"It's not that…" I sighed before walking to the gate that led to the arena and leaning my head against it. "What the hell am I gonna do bro?"

Hiccup smiled sadly before walking to me and putting his chin on my shoulder. "Do what your heart tells you Sis, you'll figure it out… you always do, Your Clementine Drage.", He smushed a kiss on my cheek before turning and walking away.

"You'll be okay", He called out and disappeared behind the wall. I bit my lip and felt my eyes sting. One tear slid down my cheek before I wiped it away furiously. A shudder went through my body and I pushed away from the gate.

"Hey you", I looked up hearing Snotlout's voice. I smiled at him before meeting him halfway and wrapping my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest,

"Hey yourself", I told him softly.

"So…. Are you ready?" Snotlout asked while tightening his arms around me. I snorted at his question and winced hearing the crowd outside go wild as Dad started announcing the beginning of the fight.

"Is that a trick question?"

"No not really… I'm worried about you ya know. You don't look so good", He pulled back from me and looked into my eyes. I sighed and looked down sadly.

"I don't know what to do Babe. I'm stuck between being Clementine the great, the girl who steps into her Dad's footsteps and make him proud…. Or Clementine the banished, the girl who got banished from Berk because she likes Dragons." I whispered. Snotlout looked at me sadly before lifting my chin up with a finger and pressing his lips to mine. Seconds felt like hours before he pulled away.

"No matter what you choose. Just know I'm always right besides you. Every step of the way", Snotlout's words caused me to look at him in shock. The Snotlout I knew a month ago was never like this before, all sweet and loving and shit.

'Who is he and what has he done with my Snotlout'

"Your Snotlout is right here, just a certain someone changed him a little"

'Wait… I said that out loud?'

"Yeah babe you did", He said raising an amused eyebrow at me. I grinned sheepishly before jumping when I heard Dad's voice boom out my name from the stand. I sighed once again and back up from Snotlout and walked towards the gate.

"Snotlout, if I don't make it out of this because I do something stupid. Take care of Toothless for me"

"THIS IS IT EVERYBODY, The day my girl becomes a Viking ,one of us, hell I didn't think she could do it but she surprised us all…"

'Gee thanks Daddy that makes me feel so much better'

"NOW EVERYBODY WATCH MY DAUGHTER CLEMENTINE DRAGE, DEFEAT THE MONSTOROUS NIGHTMARE", Dad finished off his speech causing the crowd to go wild again and Gobber started to open the gate holding the fire dragon. I sighed before walking over to the weapon area and grabbing a tiny knife the size of a pencil.

I heard Dad make a confused sound before looking to Uncle Stoic, "Huh, I would of went with a hammer", He said, Uncle Stoic nodding in agreement. I clenched the knife hard before looking to the loud crowd, I heard the gate finish opening but it didn't stop me from finding Hiccups gaze, he looked at me carefully until noticing what I was going to do, then slowly nodded in understandment. I looked back to the dark opening of the gate, a few seconds later The Monstrous Nightmare burst out, already breathing fire around the field.

I gasped and kept on dodging all the fire that came my way. The dragon chased me around a little more before it decided it was going to stare me down. I looked into HIS slit eyes while breathing heavily, there was a lot of anger and aggressiveness in his eyes. To my shock when I looked deeper into his gaze, behind all that fury…. I saw fear. Just like Toothless and Woodie, Just like Hiccup…. Just like me.

'I can't… I can't, it's to… I can't..!'

"I can't do this", I stated before dropping the knife and my shield. All of Berk gasped in shock, and all though I couldn't face him I already know my Father was looking at me in disbelief and disappointment. "I am not them", I said to the dragon this time. I slowly raised my hand up to its snout making it flinch back a little, but that didn't stop me.

"Stop the fight", I heard Dad call to Gobber.

"NO", I snapped before looking at him. "Dad can't you see they aren't evil or ferocious? They have no choice but to raid us they-"

"I said STOP THE DAMN FIGHT", He boomed causing the Nightmare to go crazy and blow fire everywhere. I gasped and started running to the gate, only for him to blast fire in front of me and block my exit. I got cornered.

"CLEMENTINE", Snotlout shouted and grabbed a shield and quickly threw it at the dragons head. The Nightmare looked to him distracted causing me to zoom out from beneath him and run. It wasn't long enough to escape since he quickly followed me.

"TOOTHLESS", I screamed out in fear.

At The Cove

Both Toothless and Woodie were lazing out and chomping on some fish before they heard a scream. Toothless' head snapped up hearing his person's voice, after a pause he heard his name.

"TOOTHLESS"!, Toothless roared out in distress and forced himself to climb out the cove and zooming to where he heard the scream with Woodie right as his tail.

Back At The Arena

Dad quickly jumped into the arena with his sword and tried to fight off the Nightmare, but it kept on going after me not even making it seem Dad was attempting to attack him.

"WATCH OUT NIGHT FURY, EVERYBODY DUCK", I heard someone scream causing my head to snap up in surprise seeing Toothless and Woodie burst into the Arena. Toothless roared at the Monstrous Nightmare before tackling it away from me. I felt myself get pulled back and looked up seeing Hiccup.

"Are you okay?!", He asked wiping dirt from my clothes as Woodie roared at anyone who got too close to Toothless.

"Yeah!" I answered quickly before running to the fight ignoring Hiccups calls.

"Toothless wait!", I screamed to him as he snapped his jaws at the Nightmare causing the bigger dragon to growl but run back to his gate. Toothless mewled to me happily and nuzzled my body as I held onto his huge head.

"It's not safe here for you Toothless , come on Bud we gotta get you out of here", I spoke to him softly and was about to climb onto his back before I felt a large hand grab the back collar of my shirt and yank me back. Toothless roared in anger after Dad set me down on the floor, thinking he hurt me. Dad roared back and ran at my Dragon making me worry even more.

"DADDY NO HE ISNT GOING TO HURT ME", I got stressed even more when Toothless tackled my Dad and they started to rumble. Soon Toothless pinned Dad and roared in his face.

"TOOTHLESS NO THAT'S DAD, DON'T HURT HIM", I called to him making his slit eyes turn round again and he purred at me. Just when I was going to run to him, big nets went over his body making me scream.

"Oh no please leave him alone. Daddy please he was only protecting me I-"

"Take the beasts to the boat", I heard Dad tell the Viking that held the struggling Night Fury.

"BOTH of them", Uncle Stoic also said. I looked over seeing they had nets over a roaring Woodie, and Hiccup was being dragged away by his Dad. Looking around I saw so many eyes looking at me like I was the Red death, in disgust and disappointment. I gasped as Dad gripped onto my arm and dragged me towards the Town hall building, the last thing I saw was my Dragon being clamped down in chains and armor on a boat with fear and anger in his slit eyes….

'Toothless…'


	16. Odin Help Us All

I yelped as I got pushed into the town hall by Dad. I looked sadly at him with my hands stuffed into my pockets. He put his forehead against the door while breathing heavily, then suddenly he slammed his fist into the wall causing it to crack under the impact and for me to jump in surprise.

"I should of known… I should of known!", Dad swiftly turned around causing me to flinch back when I saw the anger in his eyes.

"Daddy please just liste-"

"All the sneaking outs and the mysterious ways you took down those Dragons! *Sigh*, How could I think you can be a Viking, how can I think you can be just like me?", He stated. I pouted, his words hurt me. They hurt me a lot, but that didn't stop me.

"I didn't want to disappoint you I swear, but you can't expect me to be something I don't want to be!"

"YOU PINKY SWORE ME", Dad exclaimed with his Pinky in my face.

"Daddy Dragons are not bad, they have to do what they gotta do, they don't mean to raid us or hurt us!"

"They killed Hundreds of us!", He shouted

"And we killed Thousands of them!", I yelled back making him pause. "There being controlled by this HUGE dragon that's making them bring food to it. That's why they raid us its either bring the Master food to eat or be eaten!"

"How do you know all of this?", Dad asked. And without thinking, I answered.

"Last night Toothless took us to some Volcanoes where the nest was, there were hundreds of dragons-"

"Wait… YOU KNOW WHERE THE NEST IS!?"

"Uh did I say nest?", I said nervously.

"AND THE BEAST LED YOU TO IT!?"

"Okay are you positively sure that I said-"

"GOBBER, READY THE SHIPS", My eyes widened in shock.

"WAIT WHAT?, Dad are you crazy, a couple of ships won't keep you safe from a dragon bigger then Berk itself!", I was completely ignored as he just walked away.

"You stay here", he Demanded before opening the door.

"UGH Dad for once in your life would you just LISTEN TO ME", I grabbed onto his arm only to gasp when he shoved me away from him, making me lose my balance and slam onto the floor.

I looked up at him in disbelief and shock with tears in my eyes. Dad looked surprised in himself, but quickly covered it up by glaring down at me.

"You're not a Dragon slayer, You're not a Viking…. You are NOT my Daughter.", With that he stormed out the door, but not without leaving his broken daughter behind in tears and shock.

* * *

><p><span>Outside<span>

As soon as Finn walked out of the Town Hall, he stopped realizing what he just said and did to his own flesh and blood. His legacy. He wanted nothing more than to burst back into the doors and bring his broken Clementine into his arms, but his anger got the best of him and he marched back to the boats, not knowing one of his best friends listened in on the whole argument.

"Oh Finn… what did you do?", Gobber whispered to himself before following the Second in Command Chief slowly.

* * *

><p><span> A While Later<span>

Both Stoic and Finn were ordering around their men, trying to forget the mistakes and hurt they caused they're Children. Finn looked at the Night Fury Clementine called hers, The Dragon was looking up at the edge of the village and was letting out low roars and whimpers, Finn followed his gaze realizing The Night Fury was looking at Clementine who was staring down sadly at the Second in Command with Hiccup right next to her. Two pairs of Sunset eyes met before Finn turned away and glared down at the Night Fury.

"Take us home Beast."

* * *

><p><span>With Clementine<span>

Me and Hiccup stared after the ships until they finally disappeared. I looked into the sea with my arms crossed and dried tears on my face. Without looking at Hiccup I spoke,

"He disowned you to?"

"… Yeah"

I sighed before putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Hiccup, if I didn't drag you along in learning how to train your Dragon (Ha), Stoic would still be calling you his Son now", he glanced at me with puffy eyes before answering.

"Don't take all the blame Clem, if you didn't exist I would still do the same thing.", we both stood there for a few more minutes before sighing in unison and walking down the board walk leading to the village.

"So that's it?, you heal up your dragons, train them like pets, get caught by your Fathers, get into a tiny argument, get your Dragons taken away and you give up? Wow you must be feeling really terrible right now.", Astrid said as she walked up to us.

"I wouldn't exactly call that a tiny argument", I scoffed before me and Hiccup stopped walking.

"You guys just changed all of the lives of Berk and your just gonna stand here and pout?", She asked

"W-What do you want us to do Astrid?!, we just got disowned because we couldn't kill a couple of Dragons when we had the chance.", Hiccup said throwing his hands in the air.

"Then why didn't you guys do it then?, Why didn't you kill Toothless and Woodie?", I looked down and spoke.

"Because when I looked into his eyes, I saw fear and loneliness. I saw a hurt soul that easily reflected-…. I saw me", I spoke looking back up. Astrid smiled at me then to Hiccup when he agreed with me.

"You are the very first Dragon Rider Viking, and they just took your Night Fury away. So what are you gonna do about it?", Astrid asked looking specifically at me.

"Something crazy", I laughed

"You already did that"

"Then something stupid."

* * *

><p><span>At The Arena<span>

I sighed slowly looking up at the gate door that held all the Dragons I "fought" this past month. I hesitated before reaching for the knob that could release the flying reptiles, but someone clearing their throat stopped me. I looked behind me seeing all my classmates standing with Snotlout in the front.

"If I wanted to get eaten I would of so went with the Gronckle", Fishlegs said making me grin. They all looked a little mad at me, but ready to help.

"I gathered them up for you Babe, were ready to listen to your plan", Snotlout said while stepping up.

"You were wise to seek help from the most strongest and wisest Viking of all mankind… It's me", Ruffnut said while pointing to herself, but was shoved aside by Tuffnut.

"You're crazy… I like that", He told me attempting to sound seductive making me look at him with a brow raised. I heard Snotlout growl before he grabbed onto Tuffnut and punched him in the face. Satisfied at his friend's black eye, Snotlout protectively held me to his chest.

"So Clem, what do you want us to do?", Hiccup asked smiling at me. I looked towards where the tool section was at and got an idea.

"Were gonna need some saddles."

I slowly backed out of the gates and following me was the Monstrous Nightmare that just merely hours ago was trying to kill me, now he was puddy in my hands. The crew looked on in amazement and Hiccup had a smile on his face. Even though he flew on a dragon just last night, Snotlout was still a little scared, besides this big guy was a lot more timid looking then Toothless.

Once I got to Snotlout he stiffened up, these two were the perfect match for each other, so I needed my man to be chill. I grabbed his hand softly and slowly raised it to the dragon's snout. Snotlout stiffened so I rubbed his hand with my thumb.

"Relax baby", I cooed to him before I placed his hand on the big guy. He relaxed when the Dragon purred to him and soon laughed. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

"Wait Babe, where you going?!"

I looked to the rest of my friends and gestured behind me, to the rest of the dragons who needed a trainer.

"Take your pick", soon everyone found there dragons. The twins got the Hideous Zippleback to which they named Barf and Belch. Fishleg's got the Gronckle to which he named Meatlug, Snotlout named his Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang, then finally Astrid got the Deadly Nadder to which she named Stormfly. I smiled proudly and saw Hiccup climb on Stormfly with Astrid.

"Snotlout I'm going with you, there's only one Dragon for me."

"You got it Babe"

* * *

><p><span>With Finn closing in on the Island<span>

Finn was closely watching The Night Fury as it moved its head in each direction where the island was.

"Quick move west", He shouted to Steve who was controlling the ships. unexpectly the Ship stopped making almost everyone stumble because of the impact. Finn looked over the boat realizing they hit land, he looked over to both Dragons noticing they started going buck wild in they're chains.

"Were here!", He called to Stoic and Gobber. Everybody got their weapons and shields and slowly started walking into the island. Everyone stood close together not wanting to separate into the deep fog of the island. Finally they stopped where a huge hole in the wall was at. Oddly enough there was no dragons trying to attack them, but was pretty sure this is where the main part of the nest is at.

"That must be what we need to close", Gobber said to his best friends. Stoic lit up a torch and flung it at the entrance causing multiple rocks to fall and cover up the whole hole (lol). After a moment of silence everyone but Finn cheered in victory, thinking they finally destroyed the Dragons nest.

"That was way too easy", Finn whispered to himself before snapping his head up hearing loud roars. Everybody paused and stood quiet in fear. Then suddenly a huge dragon exploded from the top of the Volcanoes followed by a horde of dragons. Everyone gasped in shock as the dragons flew towards them.

"Odin help us all", Finn prayed before the Red Dragon blew a tremendous amount of fire at them.


End file.
